Roll Over, Lord Sesshomaru
by sesshomaru's dokkaso
Summary: One shot, SessRin fluff. When Rin discovers that Lord Sesshomaru is a dog demon, she comes up with a plan to see his true form.


Disclaimer: Nope don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's delightful characters.

A/N: This is just some fun Rin/Sess fluff not really tied to any of my other stories. Enjoy.

**Roll Over, Lord Sesshomaru**

Rin skipped along the path, using one foot then the other as she sang a soft song only she knew the words to. Well, Master Jaken might have learned them by now, but the last time he had tried to sing them Lord Sesshomaru had stepped on his head, squishing the poor toad flat.

The memory caused Rin to giggle and interrupted her balance, so she had to put both feet back on the ground. Running to catch back up, she looked up at the tall, pale figure that was her lord. He walked along so smoothly, never getting tired like she and Master Jaken did, but he always either waited for them or returned later.

She giggled again. Rin thought it was funny when Lord Sesshomaru hit Jaken for being annoying. And she knew, despite his uncaring manner, that her lord thought it was funny too. She glanced over at Master Jaken who was plodding along beside her with AhUn's reins trailing from his hand. It was good thing Master Jaken was a demon like Lord Sesshomaru or he wouldn't be able to get up each time her lord squished him flat.

That got Rin to thinking on something that had puzzled her on occasion. She looked over at Master Jaken, who noticed and edged away from her slightly as if guessing she had some devious plot in mind.

_Hmmmm, Master Jaken is small, green, and has big, yellow eyes_, Rin thought as she studied him. _His voice is kind of squeaky, too. He reminds me of a toad_.

_But Lord Sesshomaru, he's different. He is tall, pale, and has marks on his face and wrist. He has claws and fangs, but I don't know what type of demon he could be. All sorts of demons have claws and fangs_. Rin looked up to study her lord closely again, but still could not figure it out.

"Master Jaken?" Rin said. The best way to find something out was to ask.

"What is it, you brazen child?" Master Jaken snapped back at her.

Unfazed, Rin smiled and asked, "Master Jaken, what type of demon are you?"

He squawked and jumped around, waving his staff and AhUn's reins as he shouted, "Isn't it obvious, you insolent human? How could you not know after all this time we've spent together? After all the sacrifices I've made, having to stay behind to guard you when Lord Sesshomaru needed me by his side!"

Rin giggled. Master Jaken looked even more like a toad when he did that. "Are you a frog demon?"

"Brazen child, I'm a Kappa, a water imp! Frog...hmph! You dare insult me after all I've done..."

"Oh, sorry, Master Jaken," Rin told him. "What kind of demon is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Foolish girl, do you not know anything?" Jaken sputtered after he had picked himself up from the ground. Rin's question had taken him by surprise.

"Lord Sesshomaru is the greatest and most powerful dog demon. Like his great father befo-"

"A dog!" Rin exclaimed and clapped her hands together.

She looked up at her lord again, tilting her head to study him closely, then asked, "Why doesn't he have fuzzy ears and a tail, if he's a dog?"

"Dog demon," Jaken corrected with a knowledgeable air. "And for your information, Lord Sesshomaru does have those...when he is in his true form. However, his true form is so great and terrible that he rarely has need to take it."

Rin squealed and clasped her hands together over her heart. "I would love to see Lord Sesshomaru's true form. It would be fun. I'll bet he's very cute."

Jaken snorted, then laughed. "Ha! Cute! Foolish human girl, you would tremble with fear and run screaming were you to see my lord in his true form. Why he is of such great stature he could snap you up in one bite. His massive, deadly paws are powerful enough to destroy demons in one...bwah! Rin, are you listening to me? Riiin!"

But Rin did not hear Master Jaken's speech. She had already run ahead and started her hopping game again. Master Jaken was the foolish one. Why would she be scared of Lord Sesshomaru in true form? She thought it would be fun to see him change.

Throughout the afternoon and evening, Rin remained close behind her lord, watching him carefully to see if she could guess where he kept his tail and ears in this form. It seemed like if there were a dog form inside him, it would be awfully cramped and need to come out and stretch every once in a while. Maybe he did that at night, while she, Master Jaken and Ah Un were asleep.

Rin grinned and formed a plan in her head. If she just pretended to go to sleep, then she could watch and see him when he let his dog form out for some exercise. Yes, it was the perfect plan. She was so eager to start it that, as soon as they stopped to make camp, she made a big yawning production and said, "Rin is sooo tired. Rin will go to sleep now."

Then she curled up against Ah Un and closed her eyes. Every so often she would crack one and peek to see what Master Jaken and her Lord were doing. Master Jaken soon fell asleep, and Lord Sesshomaru simply sat with his back against a tree and looked up at the moon.

Rin began to really get sleepy as the night wore on. She blinked once, then twice, then her chin dipped down to her chest.

What seemed only a few minutes later, Rin jerked her head up in a panic. _I fell asleep_! she thought, but noticed that the moon was still high in the sky. _Whew, only for a few minutes._

She heard a noise and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes to make sure she was seeing clearly. Beneath the tree where her lord had been sitting was a magnificent white dog. His fur shone like silver in the moonlight, and his head rested on his front paws. As she moved, he lifted his head and looked at her with glowing red eyes.

Rin giggled and stood up. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

The dog stood, stretched like any dog would, then walked over to her. Master Jaken was right, he was a huge dog. Her head only came up to his chin. Her eyes widened in delight when she saw his long, fluffy tail. He tilted his head as he looked at her as though deciding if she should be sent to sleep or allowed to stay up.

"You are very handsome in this form, Lord Sesshomaru," she told him.

He nuzzled her cheek with his nose. Rin giggled at the cold, moist touch. "That tickles, Lord Sesshomaru."

His tail wagged and he trotted a little ways out into the field then halfway back to her. Rin understood his request for her to follow him, and ran after him. "You must be really squished inside your other body, my lord. Would you like Rin to play with you?"

His answer was to pounce at her gently and nip at her heels and the hem of her kimono. Rin giggled and ran away saying, "You must try to catch me, my lord!"

He let out a low growl and sprang after her. Rin twisted and jumped and feinted, but each time Lord Sesshomaru was able to head her off, nipping playfully at her heels and growling low. Finally, Rin threw herself to the ground and said, "Okay, Rin is tired from that game. What else should we do, my lord?"

He sat on his haunches and looked down at her with his tongue lolling out to one side.

Rin looked at him and said, "Rin thinks you might like things that other dogs do." She scanned the ground nearby and found a stick. She lifted it and waved it in front of him. He tilted his head then began to follow its movement with his eyes. Rin giggled, then threw it as far as she could as she shouted, "Fetch, my lord!"

Lord Sesshomaru watched it sail through the air, then lunged after it. Rin clapped her hands with delight as he managed to catch it before it even hit the ground, twist in midair, and land running full speed back to her.

"Well done, my lord!" she exclaimed. "Rin's turn now! Rin wants to catch it!"

Sesshomaru tilted his head with a look of amusement on his face, but Rin did not notice. She was watching the stick carefully, waiting for him to throw it. Sesshomaru reared up onto his hind paws and tossed the stick as far as he could with his mouth. It did not go nearly as far as Rin had thrown it, but then Rin could not run as quickly as her lord. She found where it lay in the grass and brought it back.

They continued this game a couple more times until Rin tired of it also.

"Hmmm, what else shall we do, my lord?" Rin asked, though she did not expect Lord Sesshomaru to answer. She tried to think of other things she had seen dogs do.

"Do you like tricks, Lord Sesshomaru? Many dogs like to do tricks," Rin asked suddenly. She looked into the unblinking crimson eyes, but could not tell whether his answer was a yes or a no.

"Well, let's just try some and see," she suggested, putting on a broad smile. Lord Sesshomaru sank to his haunches and glared at her. Rin only smiled harder. She laughed out loud when her lord finally whined softly and dipped his head once.

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru, lay down," she told him excitedly. Slowly and grudgingly, her lord complied.

"Good, my lord," she said and put a finger to her chin as she thought of other tricks she had seen in the village, which were not all that many.

"Now sit up, please, my lord," she told him. Lord Sesshomaru lifted his white head and torso then looked down his snout at her as if saying, "Is this all you think I can do?"

"Play dead, my lord," Rin said, realizing she was about to exhaust her short list. Lord Sesshomaru did an extremely good job of that request. He staggered for a bit, collapsed, and tried valiantly to get up before he fell completely motionless on the ground with his eyes open and unblinking and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Rin giggled again and praised, "That was wonderful, my lord!"

He sat up and let out a pleased growl.

"Okay, now, roll over, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Lord Sesshomaru did as she asked. Rin smiled and tried vainly to think of another trick.

"What else can you do, my lord?"

Sesshomaru rolled back to his feet and leaped at her, knocking her onto her back in the soft grass. He was gentle and made sure he did not harm her as he pinned her down beneath his paws and began to lick her chin, cheeks and forehead until she was in tears from laughter.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, you win! Rin cannot take any more," she gasped between fits of laughter. Lord Sesshomaru gave her one last stroke on the cheek from his rough tongue, then released her.

Without thinking, Rin threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his soft, thick fur. It was softer than anything Rin had ever imagined. She ran her fingers through it, caressing the long white hairs. She felt a low growl rumbling in his chest and released him suddenly. Her hands flew to her lap and she looked down at the ground.

"Sorry, my lord, Rin forgot," she apologized quickly. However his growling deepened, and her lord nuzzled her beneath the chin until she was looking up into his crimson eyes.

He licked her cheek once more, then lowered himself to the ground. He nudged her toward his back and nipped at her.

Rin looked from his eyes, now on level with hers, to his back then asked, "May Rin really?"

His answer was to shove her forward with his nose until she almost fell over his back. Giggling again, Rin lifted her kimono so she could straddle him, then buried her fists in his fur.

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is holding on."

Lord Sesshomaru immediately stood up and shot across the field in a dead run. Rin giggled as the wind whipped her hair like a streaking comet's tail behind her. Her lord's fur writhed in the wind as well and tickled her legs and arms. She marveled at his strength as she felt the hard muscles beneath his fur propelling them along with an effortless grace. No ordinary demon could run this fast. Only her Lord Sesshomaru could do something this amazing.

He carried her through moonlit meadows and misty glades. They climbed up to the top of a high hill to look out at the slumbering lands. Rin had never been so happy as she was then, alone with her lord. She bent and pressed her face into his fur, trying unsuccessfully to fight back a yawn.

"You really are the greatest demon, Lord Sesshomaru," she mumbled just before losing to another yawn.

Lord Sesshomaru looked back over his shoulder at her. He brushed his cold, wet nose against her forehead then said in very clear words, "Wake up, Rin."

Rin buried her face more deeply into his soft fur, not wanting to leave the warm and silken softness just yet.

"Wake up, Rin," the voice repeated, and she could tell for sure that it was not Lord Sesshomaru this time. It sounded a lot like Master Jaken actually.

Rin reluctantly lifted her head and opened her eyes. She had to blink at the sudden brightness, but once her eyes adjusted she saw Master Jaken bending over her about to prod her with his staff. Just beyond him sat Lord Sesshomaru still under his tree, only he was regarding her with a mildly curious light in his eyes.

Rin ran her fingers through the soft fur she had been lying on, then stopped suddenly. She looked down and grinned when she saw the tail end of the fur over Lord Sesshomaru's shoulder clutched in her fists.

"Get your filthy human hands off that, Rin. My lord has been sitting here all morning waiting for you to release him!" Jaken screeched at her.

Rin paid the toad no heed, but she did release the fur. Lord Sesshomaru stood up immediately and walked over to Ah Un, stepping on Jaken as he passed. Rin ran after him without waiting for Jaken to pry himself up from the ground.

"Good morning, my lord. Rin had a lot of fun. Thank you," she told him. Sesshomaru hesitated a moment and looked down at her, though Rin had already begun to skip on one leg and did not notice.

Once Master Jaken had caught back up, Rin called out to him, "You are right, Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru is the greatest dog demon."

"It took you that long to figure it out, you foolish human?" Jaken remarked disdainfully.

Rin simply laughed again. She looked up at the solemn white figure that strode so strong and proud before her, his white hair swaying alongside his fur. Had it all been a dream? Rin smiled, overjoyed at the prospect. _Only Lord Sesshomaru is great enough to be there when I'm awake and in my dreams, too. _

End


End file.
